


"What about a trans kid who smokes to much weed?"

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Hair Dyeing, Love, M/M, POV Third Person, Punk Frank Iero, Time Skips, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Frank Iero, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:59:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: Gerard pulled up his hood and pushed the salon supply store doors open, honestly he was so embaressed. After getting a little drunk, he decided it was an amazing idea to bleach his hair and dye it purple. Only the bleach took to his roots and turned the ends ginger, leaving him with neon purple roots and ginger ends.





	"What about a trans kid who smokes to much weed?"

Gerard pulled up his hood and pushed the salon supply store doors open, honestly he was so embaressed. After getting a little drunk, he decided it was an amazing idea to bleach his hair and dye it purple. Only the bleach took to his roots and turned the ends ginger, leaving him with neon purple roots and ginger ends. Honestly he was so shamed he had to leave his apartment, but he had a work meeting in 2 days. Gerard stood infront of the selection of dyes, frowning. He didnt want to go black; not anymore he was so over it. He wanted bright and in your face. He glanced at the man at the counter, only noticing the tattoos on his fingers because of the man leaned over reading a book. He chewed on his lip, and the man notices him staring and looked up.

"Need help?"

"Need a miracle."

The dude snorted and nodded.

"Show me."

Gerard ducked his head and pulled down his hood. He wasnt suprised when the man laughed. 

"Oh wow. Totally been there before."

Gerard finally studied the man, tattoos littered every piece of skin, and his hair was short at the sides, dyed red while his mowhawk sort of thing was black. He had two silver rings in his face, on his nose and lip. He was really pretty.

"What do you suggest?"

He glanced around the shop and made a 'come here' gesture.

"Usually im suppose to suggest shop products. But youre pretty cute so ill let it slide."

Gerard ducked his head and blushed.

"Head and shoulders, wash it four times today, four tomorrow. Condition like a bitch because its so drying. What colour are you going then?"

"I dunno, i might bleach it."

"Dont, its super damaged and itll break. You want bright? I got a permanet bright red dye thatll go over the orange and come up fire truck red."

"That sounds really good."

"Rad. Come back tomorrow and ill see how your hair is, please just get a deep conitioner and leave it in for an hour."

"I will, thank you. Are you trained?"

The man shrugged.

"Mom was a hair dresser and my hairs seen better days. We dont do head and shoulders but walmarts having a sale on the moment. I always stock up."

Gerard bit his lip and nodded

"Thank you so much. Youll be here tomorrow?"

The man nodded and smiled.

"How can i thank you?"

The man grinned wide, his eyes twinkling. 

"Give me your number?"

"Why?"Gerard pouted

"Because youre pretty damn cute. The names Frank."

"Gerard."Gerard blushed before he grabbed a reciept from his wallet and scribbled the number down.

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

"Thanks for the help."

Frank nodded and watched Gerard leave. Gerard got a bottle of shampoo and spent the day scrubbing his hair. He did it the next morning too before drying it. It did look so much better, his roots nearly blonde again with only a tint of purple. He got a text from a unknown number around noon.

_hows the hair looking?_

Gerard didnt bother to reply, just grab his keys and headed to the store. When he walked in, Frank looked up with a gasp.

"Dude it came out so fucking well!"

"Iero!"his boss shouted

"Sorry sir."

Frank moved to beside Gerard, who tilted his head to let the shorter man see.

"Man that came out so well, awesome. Okay red?"

"Red"Gerard nodded, letting Frank lead him over to the boxes. Frank grabbed one and a developer.

"This is actually what i use."

"Oh its gonna be that bright? Awesome!"

Frank grinned and nodded, moving to the counter.

"Send me a picture when its done okay?"

"Okay."Gerard grinned as Frank rang him up. He paid before taking the bag 

"Awesome. Later, thanks for the help!"

"Bye dude!"

When Gerard got home he dyed it immediatly. An hour later and he was grinning into the mirror. He looked awesome! He quckly snapped a picture before sending it to Frank. His phone rang an hour later and he puck it up thinking it was his boss.

"Hello?"

"Looks awesome dude!! I love it."Franks voice made his stomach swoop

"Thank you. Couldnt do it without you."Gerard snorted

"Yeah you could have! Forward as fuck, but at anything tonight?"

 "Ive got a meeting for work soon."

"Ive got a gig tonight. If your into punk music. We could hang out after?"

"Um..is it in a bar?"

"Yeah. The roxy."

"Ill try?"

"Awesome. Let me know? Goodluck with your meeting."

"Thanks. Will let you know."

"Kay. Later."Frank sounded sad as he hung up. Gerard hated crowded places, and sure hed love to see Frank, he was cute and really nice but his stomach churn at the thought. He did end up going though, a little after 10 while the band was on. Frank was the front man, and man was he a preformer, throwing himself around the stage as he screamed. He was really heavy, not Gerards usual taste but he was good. He ordered two shots and a beer, drinking them as the watched before Frank finished up with a little wave. It took Gerard 10 minutes to find Frank, who was leaning outside the front door smoking. All he could smell was weed, so it probably wasnt a cigarette Frank was smoking.

"Hey."

Frank looked up and grinned.

"I did not think you were gonna come! Hey!"

"You were awesome up there."

Frank blushed and offered Gerard the joint.

"Just weed, not the herbal crap."

Gerard took it and took two pulls before relaxing and handing it back.

"You into chicks?"

Gerard pouted and cocked his head.

"What?"

"Girls."Frank took a drag and looked up at the dark sky.

"No. Gay."

"What about trans?"

Gerard frowned and leaned against the wall.

"Male to female or female to male?"

"Female to male."

"Then ofcourse, its still a man."

Frank grinned and nodded.

"What about a trans man who smokes way to much weed and spends most of his times with his earphones in?"

"Thats very pasific."Gerard snorted

"Yeah. Yeah almost like im talking about myself."Frank grinned and looked over at Gerard who met his eyes. 

"Are you talking about yourself?"

Frank laughed, his eyes twinkiling.

"Alright ill make it real simple. I want your tongue in my mouth like yesterday."

Gerard ducked his head and blushed.

"But full disclosure, i'm trans."

"I dont care about that."

"Rad."Frank grinned 

"Look i gotta get out of here. You wanna come back to mine, have a few drinks? Not like lets bang, but hang."

Gerard laughed loudly and nodded

"Sounds cool."

"Awesome. I gotta grab my guitar. Back in a sec?"

"Awesome"Gerard hummed, before Frank went inside. He lit a cigarette and leaned against the wall, 

"Whats a pretty guy doing out here alone?"

Gerard looked up to an older man, before frowning.

"Waiting on someone."

"I dont think youre waiting on anyone, honey. Why dont you come home with me?"

"No thank you."

The man took a step forward, crowding Gerards space who panicked.

"Please sir, i dont want any trouble."

The man touched Gerards face, before being yanked away and thrown of the ground. Gerard stared at Frank, who still had his guiat slug around his back.

"No means no you piece of shit."

Gerard stayed tight against the wall, watching Frank spit on him.

"Little punk!"

Frank passed Gerard his guitar just in time to dodge a hit, before Frank kneed the man in the crotch who whined and dropped to his knees.

"We dont need no piece of shit at our gigs. Fuck off."Frank growled before grabbing Gerards hand, he tugged but Gerard stayed motionless, his fingers wrapped around the head of the guitar. His breaths were short and quick.

"Hey. Hey darling youre okay."Frank touchrd his forearm, tapping out a beat as Gerard focused on it, until he could finally move and let himself be pulled a block away. Frank stopped and looked at Gerard.

"Im gonna hug you, is that okay?"

Gerard let out a small nod, almost collapsing when Frank hugged him. He gripped on tightly before closing his eyes. 

"Okay. Okay sweetheart, youre safe"Frank whispered softly.

"Did something happen before, Gerard?"

Gerard closed his eyes tightly and shrugged.

"I got held at gunpoint, i just dont like people in my space."

"Fuck, Gerard. You want to go home?"

"No."Gerard whispered before Frank let go.

"Okay. Im only a few blocks away."

"Okay."Gerard whispered. They went to Franks small shitty apartment and shared a few bottles of beer as they talked, they had alot in common and when they finally settled into silence, it was comfortable and easy.  Frank leaned back on the torn leather couch, his back against the arm rests and his feet over Gerards lap. Gerard automatically began to rub.

"Man youre perfect."

Gerard blushed and ducked behind his hair.

"Wanna kiss me?"

Gerard blushed harder before Frank grabbed his arm, pulling Gerard down with a thud. He giggled and touched Gerards jaw, before they were kissing. It was deep and passionate straight away, Frank clutching onto Gerards jacket tightly. Eventually they both lost it, driven by lust and alcohol as they tore of eachothers clothes, Frank keeping his top on before he pushed Gerard up until he was sitting, 

"Fuck condom. You got any?"

Gerard shook his head and frowned, before remembering Mikey. He grabbed his jeans and went into his wallet, finding one among the reciepts. He ripped it open, and slid it on himself before Frank pushed him back, climbing onto his lap and kissing him again, before Gerards cock was surrounded in tight, wet heat. He moaned into Franks mouth, who was making soft little gasps. He wrapped his arms around Gerards neck before breaking the kiss, Gerard automattically grabbed onto Franks hips, helping him bounce. Frank was moaning into Gerards jaw, gasping little breaths that knocked the wind out of Gerard. It eventually got to much for them both, Franks orgasm sending Gerard right over the edge.

"Fuck, Frankie."he moaned, thrusting himself threw it as Frank gasped against his jaw. 

"Holy shit."Frank whispered softly once he settled in Gerards lap, both covered in sweat and panting.

"I know, that was amazing."Gerard kissed Franks temple 

"Okay, full discloser, that was my first tims and shit i dont think any dude will live up to you."

Gerard kissed his temple again.

"We could of took it real slow Frankie."

"I wanted it, shut up."Frank snorted before rolling off on shakey legs. Gerard caught the sight of his vagina, dripping wet and open. It stirred something in Gerards stomach before he was moving between Franks legs.

"Wha-"

Gerard kissed his thigh before spreading his legs, getting a gasp in return. Gerard licked up all his juices, making Franks legs tremble against his head. 

"Yes! Yes, fuck!"Frank moaned before Frank was cumming, his body shaking and legs clenching around Gerards head. Gerard pulled away before he took off the used, tight condom, wrapping his hand around his length. He came within a minute, Frank still gasping against the couch. He cleaned himself with a tissue before pulling on his boxers. Frank lit a smoke and passed them to Gerard, who lit one. Frank held out his hand, which Gerard took. Frank stayed curled into the couch, resting their joined hands on their knees. When the finished smoking, Frank sat up, throwing his legs over Gerads laps, scooting his butt against Gerards thigh. They shared a soft, slow kiss before Frank broke away, resting his head against Gerards shoulder.

"Stay?"

"Yeah, Frankie."

"Lets go to bed."

Frank got up and tugged on his boxers before leading Gerard to his bedroom. It was spacious and deep blue, the double bed in the middle of the floor. They climbed in, Gerard spooning up close. 

"Night, gorgeous."Frank whispered before his breathing even out. Gerard fell asleep soon after, and when they woke up, they went for round two, and round three before Gerard had to leave for work. Frank pinned him to the door and it left Gerard late for work. 

_6 years later._

"Hey, Way. Late again."

Gerard sighed and rubbed his face.

"Sorry sir. My kids sick."Gerard walked past to his office, sitting down and staring at the picture of Frank, Bandit and sweetpea. His heart hurt. He wanted to go home, to his sick daughter and his husband, he left them curled up in their kingsize bed, cartoons playing. He touched the picture.

"All for you."Gerard whispered before he finally stsrted working. When he eventually got home; Frank was napping as their four year old ate crisps and watched TV.

"Hey honey, you been good for daddy?"

"Daddy keeps throwing up."

Gerard kissed her forehead before heading into the bathroom. He emptied his bladder before moving to wash his hands, his eyss catching on the small stick sitting on the sink. He sucked in a breath as he read the pregnancy stick.

_pregnant +3_

 

Gerard went out to the bed, kissinf Bandits head again.

"Go get ready for bed. No bath today."

She nodded and ran down the her room, leaving Gerard to scoot up behind Frank, kissing his neck and placing his hand on his stomach.

"Hey Gee."Frank whispered

"Were having another baby?"

"Yeah."

Frank turned around, kissing Gerard softly.

"Me and B went on a trip to the chemist. Shes gotten alot better thankfully."

"I cant believe our familys growing."Gerard grinned and kissed Franks nose who grinned.

"I love you, Frank Way."

"Forever and always, Gee."


End file.
